Reap What You Sow
by Alex the Great96
Summary: After the glorious conquest of a neighboring superpower the Irken Empire is torn asunder and the entire galaxy is set ablaze with Civil War. Contiguous factions take advantage of the fragmenting Empire and a new galactic order is born. People also learn: whatsoever a man soweth, that shall he also reap.
1. Chapter 1

I completely changed everything and Dib IS NOT DEAD ANYMORE! Woop dee doo.

"GIR!" That was the name that could be heard all throughout Zim's neighborhood. As Zim yelled it the house seamed to shake. Zim was angry, very angry. Zim was working on a chemical compound that involved potassium and someone was messing with the chemicals and some things were switched around along with the labels on the containers. He ended up pouring water on a brick of solid potassium resulting in an explosion. Zim was fine, because he wore the proper safety gear, but the tools he was using and the container the potassium was in along with part of the table were completely destroyed. Gir poked his little head out from behind the couch. "Yes, master?" replied the little robot, looking a bit sheepish. "Were you playing in my Experiment Room again?" Zim asked, already knowing the answer.

Gir nodded his head a few times. Zim bowed his head down, closed his eyes, pinched the flesh in between his eyes, and sighed. He straightened himself up and ordered "Gir! Get out here!" Gir immediately jumped from behind the couch and landed standing ramrod straight in front of his master. "Gir, since this is the FIFTH time I told you to stay out of the Experiment Room; there shall be NO tacos OR taquitoes for a WEEK!" Gir instantaneously started crying and screaming as loud as his little robot voice box could allow and he started running around the room flailing his arms. "GIR!" Zim yelled, Gir immediately stopped and shot his eyes at Zim. "Do you want to go in the quiet room again?" with that said, Gir immediately stopped crying and jumped on the couch and sat there quietly. "Good." Zim said, satisfied. But, a single tear came down Gir's metal face. Zim rolled his eyes "Ok, you can have one more taco." Gir screamed with excitement and ran into the kitchen. "Oh! That thing" Zim said quietly to himself, "sometimes I wish I could just-" His thought was interrupted by the computer's deep, lethargic voice. "Sir, incoming transmission." "From who?" Zim asked. The computer replied, "Invader Skoodge." "What does he want?" Zim asked again. "He says it's urgent." The computer answered back. "Put him on screen." Zim ordered. He turned around and the picture with the creepy monkey spun around and revealed a video screen with Invader Skoodge on it. "Hey Zim! How've you been?" Skoodge asked excitedly. "What is it Skoodge? You said it was urgent." Zim deadpanned, not sounding interested. "Oh yeah," Skoodge replied, "I have something you might want to see. It's Invader Larb's last video log. . . before he was killed." "What?" Zim asked, surprised. "You better see for yourself." Skoodge replied. A recording filled the screen and Zim watched eagerly.

The view was first person so it must have been a helmet-cam. He was obviously in his base on his newly assigned planet, because Zim saw the main computer which was similar to his only slightly newer. The top of an Irken Type-L assault rifle appeared on the bottom of the screen. The camera panned left and the door that led into his main computer room, which had two halves that receded into the walls when opened, opened and five Irken elites rushed in. The last elite hit the control panel on the wall and the doors slammed shut. "It's coming!" one of the elites said, panting. The elites were armored from head to toe with only their eyes visible on their faces through visors. They all carried Type-H assault rifles. The Type-L assault rifle that Larb had, resembled the AUG A3 (look it up) except with a shorter barrel and a larger stock with the ammo cylinder, that housed compressed plasma, was in the stock. We humans would call that a bull pup design. The Type-H was similar in design; it was just 40% larger and had a larger ammo capacity. The sights on the guns were holographic, but not like ours, the entire front and rear sights were completely holographic and it appeared to just hover above the gun. "Be ready for anything!" Larb exclaimed, raising his rifle. The elites took defensive positions around Larb and they were all nervous, you could tell by their eyes and the way they darted their heads back and forth. The lights went out and it was pitch black except for the soft glow of the main computer, which had its own power supply, Larb's ocular implants allowed him to see in the dark but the elites didn't have those. They did have infrared which they immediately turned on and their visors glowed a bright green. "Computer! Get these lights back on!" Larb ordered he was answered with, "Unable to comply" 'The lines must be cut.' Larb thought then he said, "Then reroute power from the emergency gener-" His order was unfinished due to a scream from his right. He looked over to see one of the elites clutching at his neck, that was spewing blood and topple over on the ground. The elite next to him took out a trauma pack and tried to administer the wound. The next elite began spraying his gun in the direction he thought the culprit was at. The firing was cut short when an energy tomahawk buried itself in the back of his skull he didn't have time to scream so he just fell over face first. Larb and the other two elites fired their rifles in the direction the tomahawk was thrown from. They didn't hit anything, the attacker was obviously cloaked. Then a gurgled scream to his left came out. He darted his head over to see another elite with blood spraying out of his neck fall on the ground. "Help him!" Larb barked at the last elite but he never got a chance to carry out that order because the left side of his head blew off has a loud PTOONG sound was heard, the elite flew to his right and landed hard on the ground. Larb looked in the direction the shot was fired from. Nothing. The elite that applied the regenerator from his trauma kit on the first soldier got up but was knocked back down when a hole the size of a grapefruit burst open in his chest. Larb looked over and saw a silhouetted figure he fired his rifle from the hip in a strafe from left to right. Whoever this was he was extremely agile because he seemed to have jumped, spun horizontally above the plasma bolts, and threw another tomahawk which made two revolutions and nailed Larb right in the chest. He screamed in pain and fell flat on his back and his head slid to the right. The camera view was now on its side. All that Zim could see was the main computer and the first elite that was taken out. His neck was healed and he slowly tried to get up but the shadowy figure came into view and turned the elite's head into a canoe with his handgun. The silhouette then turned his attention to the main computer then began to use it. He took out a memory chip from a pouch on his back and put it in a port and started to download information. Some words appeared on the screen, "You are attempting to download classified information, retinal scan required." The cloaked assassin then looked at Larb, who was still alive. Then the view shot up, went to the computer then slammed into the screen; until he heard the words "Scan complete." Then the view flew back and landed with a thud and stared at the ceiling. Larb groaned and slowly lifted up his head and hands and tried to reach for a weapon. But the assassin's shadowy feet came into view and Larb looked up to see the silhouette of a gun barrel aimed at his head and a much clearer view of the assassin, then a flash, then static. Zim saw something. "Computer! Rewind back two seconds then freeze!" Zim ordered and the view of the assassin aiming the handgun at Larb came into view. "Computer, amplify light on the image of the silhouette by 300%." Zim's eyes widened, the assassin was . . . Irken. A female Irken, Zim could tell by the body build but he couldn't get a good look at her face. "Another 100% Zim ordered again. Zim immediately recognized who it was. "Tak"


	2. Chapter 2

Just a filler chapter and I am tired, sorry for the shortness.

"What?" Skoodge inquired, at Zim's accusation. "It's Tak!" Zim screamed pointing at the screen. "Why would Tak dare harm another invader, much less kill one?! How could she do that?! Oh! She will feel the wrath of the Irken Empire for this treachery!" "ZIM!" Skoodge interrupted Zim's rant, "Zim, Tak couldn't have done it." "Why not?!" Zim answered back. "Zim" Skoodge paused, "she's dead."

The Membrane house, Dib's garage; blue sparks blazed off a piece of metal on Tak's ship. The sparks stopped and Dib lifted his welding mask and examined his work. He sighed. He still had a long way to go; this technology was hundreds, if not a thousand, years ahead of his time. And it's not like he can buy new parts for it, and he knew Zim wouldn't help him. Gaz did fix it temporarily once, but it broke down right after she finished beating the crap out of him inside it.  
"I could use a drink." Dib said to himself. He got up removed his welding mask and gloves and set them on the workbench, he was a greasy mess. He had been working on the ship since the start of summer vacation; he was about two months into it. Dib made his way into the kitchen and lazily opened the fridge. His eyes scanned the shelves until he found what he was looking for: a Poop Cola. He snapped it open and took in a long sip. 'Wait a minute.' Dib thought. His eyes darted back to the fridge; he just made a horrible, horrible mistake. That was the last soda.


End file.
